


Painful Reunions

by Sundae_Driver



Series: It Has Always Been You [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: After Sozin's comet but before the coronation, Angst, Anxiety, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Dissociation, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, Kataang - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sokka is a loyal boy, Sukka, for now, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundae_Driver/pseuds/Sundae_Driver
Summary: After Sozin’s Comet, the fear of Sokka’s death brings back the feelings Zuko has been suppressing for a while now. When the Gaang has reunited again, emotions are high, and mistakes are made.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: It Has Always Been You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813723
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Painful Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am hoping this will be part 1 to a series of Zukka pieces. This one is a bit on the sad side but I promise that the rest will only get sweeter (and spicer) the more we go :)

Zuko was quiet on the ride back to the rendezvous point. His chest ached not only from the newly healed scar but also with worry. Thankfully he knew Katara was alive and unharmed, but there was no way to see how the rest of the group faired. The sheer fear Zuko felt at the idea that Aang had failed, and his father was out there, destroying the Earth nation was nearly all-consuming. Still, through that fear, there was one person whose demise would hurt him in ways his father never could... Sokka. 

Zuko could see Katara watching him with a concerned look on her face, but all he could do was watch the land zoom by as Appa flew. It hadn't been long since he joined the gaang, but he and Sokka had grown the closest. At first, it was a simple allyship forced from the situation at Boiling Rock. Still, after that successful mission, things changed. For Sokka, it was most likely a shift into friendship, but for Zuko, it was entirely different. A small smile crept to his face as Zuko reminisced about the exact moment he realized his feelings for Sokka. 

~~~

Zuko had been out searching for firewood for the gaang and decided to walk back along the riverbank. He was lost in thought and hadn't noticed Sokka until the sound of his approach spooked the boy. Zuko nearly dropped the pile of sticks in his hand as Sokka spun around, boomerang in hand. The sun glistened off the sweat coating his tan skin and only enhanced the look of his toned muscles. Zuko's mouth went dry, and his head spun at the realization of the moment. 

Zuko was very much attracted to Sokka.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Prince Jerkbender," Sokka yelled, dropping his guard, "I was seconds away from knocking you out before I realized it was you!" The nickname, the natural smile, the way his shoulders dropped with trust. Everything about Sokka made Zuko's stomach flutter. 

~~~

Thinking back on that day now made Zuko chuckle. His feelings for Sokka only increased from that day. Every conversation, every worried glance, every time Sokka spoke confidently about the mission made Zuko fall harder for the boy. His best friend. 

The smile was wiped off of his face as Zuko was once again bombarded by worry. What if Sokka didn't make it back. What if Aang had failed and his father had destroyed his friends right along with the Earth Nation? What would Zuko do then? His throat began to feel tight, and it was getting harder to breathe. He knew his hands were shaking without having to even lift them from his lap. Katara must have known too.

"Zuko, it's all right," Katara said, shifting to sit closer to him, "I have a good feeling about this. The air seems... purer than it has in a long time." Zuko wanted to doubt her, wanted to let his pessimism consume him, but she was right. He took a deep breath and realized the air seemed to fill his lungs entirely for the first time in five years. No longer tainted by the pollution of evil.

"I'm afraid that they won't make it back," Zuko confessed, finally looking at Katara, "What if we wait all night and they never show up?" Zuko could see the same fear reflected in her eyes as she nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid too," Katara sighed, placing a hand on his knee, "but there is no point in dwelling on something we cannot predict." Zuko set his hand on top of Katara's as they sat in silence. 

Zuko recognized the scenery and knew they were getting close. He wanted to fidget but didn't want to disturb Katara with his jerky movements. Instead, he held his breath until his lungs burned before letting it out in a slow exhale. Zuko could feel the heat of his breath, dangerously close to igniting. He needed to get himself together.

Appa bellowed, warning them of their decent, and Zuko peered from over the saddle searching for signs of life. Not very far from their meeting spot sat a Fire Nation Airship that was in poor condition. Zuko's heart leaped in his chest as hope began to bloom. That could only mean one thing, right? As Appa descended, Zuko was able to see bodies moving around below. He counted, one, two, three, four...five? They came back with an extra person?

As Appa prepared to land, the Gaang rushed over to greet them. The only person Zuko could pay attention to was Sokka. He was limping but seemed otherwise unharmed. Zuko couldn't stop the tears of relief that came to his eyes. Before they were adequately stopped, Zuko jumped off, landing heavily on the ground. He ignored the stabbing pain in his ankle and the way his body protested the movements. Instead, he rushed forward and took Sokka into his arms.

"I was so afraid I'd never see you again," Zuko breathed, trying not to sob, "I'm so happy to see you." Sokka pulled away to respond, but his smiling face made Zuko's brain go blank. Before Sokka could say a word, Zuko leaned in and pressed their lips together. For a split second, he could swear that Sokka sighed in relief and kissing him back. Then something seemed to click in his mind, and Sokka was the one who pulled away.

"Zuko," Sokka said, stepping away, "I...I can't. I'm with Suki, remember?" Zuko's whole body went cold as realization set in. For the first time since landing, he looked around at the faces surrounding him. Suki was standing behind Sokka, eyes sad and mouth barely hanging open. Aang was too busy reuniting with Katara to realize what had happened, and Toph smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said breathlessly, "I dont know what I was thinking. Please forgive me, Suki. I was just happy to see you all alive." He could barely breathe much less, bring himself to look at any of them. 

"It's okay," Suki said, not sounding very convincing, "We are all a bit out of it. Things happen." Zuko nodded and forced his now aching body to move. 

Toph reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving forward, "You might not want to go over there. At least not before you talk to Aang." 

Zuko turned and once again had the wind knocked out of him. Katara and Aang were still wrapped in each other's arms in an intimate embrace. His heart ached with longing. That was how Zuko had wanted his reunion with Sokka to be like. Not the horrendous moment that had happed just seconds before. 

Zuko cleared his throat, and the couple pulled apart quickly, their faces red but smiling. "Toph said we needed to talk," he said and focused on his breathing.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Aang said and began telling him what had happened. Zuko tried not to flinch as Aang told him the details of the fight. When the story got to its final act, Zuko held his breath and waited for the final blow. Only that never happened. 

"What do you mean you didn't kill my father," Zuko asked in disbelief, "Are you telling me that we lost?" His body seemed to pulse with every heartbeat, pain searing deep into his bones. Zuko couldn't comprehend what Aang was trying to say. The Avatar's words were like water in his ears. Katara had to place her hands on Zuko's face to even get his attention.

"Zuko," Katara said, worry laced in her voice, "If you don't understand our words, maybe you will understand this." She took his hand and led him towards the middle of camp. Zuko was in a haze and nearly stumbled over his own feet, acutely aware of everyone's worried eyes. It wasn't until Zuko saw the weak man slumped on the ground that he realized why. 

"Dad," Zuko whispered in shock. The fear that had always manifested when he was near Ozai came rushing back. His first instinct was to throw himself between Katara and Ozai, taking up a fighting stance.

"There is no need for that," Aang said, gently lowering Zuko's hand, "I took his bending away. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt any of us." Each word sank in slowly. Zuko didn't understand how Aang did it, but he was beyond asking. Instead, he looked down at his father and was shocked to feel pity. 

"I think you need to rest," Katara said, once again pulling his attention to her, "and another healing session. I can feel how much pain you are in." The mention of his injuries made another intense wave of pain seer through Zuko's body. This time he wasn't able to stay on his feet. 

Zuko's vision began to fade, and his ears rang nauseatingly. The last thing he saw was Sokka's terrified eyes as he limped towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are more than welcome :) 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @uncle-irohs-words-of-wisdom


End file.
